For Real This Time
by White Shade
Summary: Sonia and Bartleby have an argument after Robotnik's downfall. Queen Aleena's back on the throne, but Sonia just wants life to be normal again. Too bad Bartleby's getting on her nerves. Rated for some language and implication. For all you Sonic Underground fans!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a random fanfic. Awhile ago, my boyfriend and I had a Sonic Underground marathon in which we watched all the episodes ever released (still sad it was discontinued), and I loved these two growing up. Now, I have a small fanfic to dedicate to them and what I wanted to happen. Enjoy readers! Reviews are welcome.

**Chapter One**

Arrogant, oh so pompously arrogant! Sometimes, he just took it too far, and even when she felt her insides tearing apart from her, he still could not find it in himself to be concerned for two seconds about her side of the story. The battles were over, Sonic and Manic proved themselves worthy to be Freedom Fighters, and Sonia was more than happy to be reunited with their mother, Queen Aleena.

Lately however, Bartleby was being a real pain in her ass. As a true nobleman, he would never let her off for being in the Resistance when she had a better life elsewhere. Inside, he knew that was what she had wanted to do, and there may have been a part of him that was attracted to her side of the war. But he couldn't, no way, no how could he have ever fled the life he always knew for something so risky.

Queen Aleena's only daughter was staying with him until the hedgehog's castle was completely rebuilt and renovated, and that, as everyone knew, would take a very very long time. The expected date of Sonia's move in was months away, close to being more than a year, but Queen Aleena persistently requested that Sonia stay with Bartleby, Sonic stay with members of the Resistance, and she asked that Manic organize Sanctuary.

Her half of the story was not Bartleby's prominent concern and point of their argument. Most of all, throughout the entire war and the Freedom Fighters' battle for their rights, Bartleby could never stop worrying. Worry consumed him, bound him to Robotnik, and took over his entire being. Truly, it was not his lap of luxury he was ever so concerned with, yet there was no chancing in telling Sonia about his real troubled thoughts. Though, now that the war was over, perhaps it was time to tell her.

There was a knock at Sonia's door to her room as she was brushing her hair in bed. The servant announced her presence before Sonia gave her permission to enter. This was Lily, one of Bartleby's best servants, and she was the most compassionate with new guests. She had taken a great liking to Sonia, and in turn Sonia was always ready to welcome Lily inside.

"I'm here to change your bedsheets before you sleep tonight," Lily announced. "I am sorry to keep you so late."

"It's okay," Sonia replied, getting out of bed. "I can stand by the mirror." The hedgehog rose gracefully from the bed, allowing Lily to witness her long, pink nightgown that had the tail of a dress flow just as gracefully behind the princess. Lily smiled at her and went straight to work...with a little gossip on the side of course.

"You know, this may not be my place to say, but..." the servant began as Sonia was brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Yes?"

"...but I think Master Bartleby is _very_ worried over something," Lily finished. Sonia looked back at her servant through the mirror, asking what she was talking about. Lily knew everything that went on around Bartleby's estate, and she was easily the most informed and the most observant maid servant he has ever had. She knew she could tell Sonia anything, even if she couldn't always tell Bartleby himself.

"Well, he's been pacing very often, as he likes to do when he is in a deep thought. And the way he looked at you tonight at dinner, oh! I thought I was going crazy!"

"What are you saying, Lily?" Sonia asked.

"I'm saying he's completely and totally in love with you. He'd do anything for you! And...and I think he's feeling a pain because he thinks you are not happy," Lily explained.

Sonia knew Lily knew about their argument earlier that day. The two were having a little squall over their different lives, hers being in the Resistance of course. Prior to this, Lily had been told by other servants that Sonia and Bartleby were engaged at one point in time, and it seemed to them like the show was back on the road. It did not take long for Sonia to get reused to living in luxury, especially around Bartleby.

"Oh, yeah about that," the princess replied. "It's not that I'm not happy. It's just, ugh, I really wish he would've seen my side of things, but I'm okay that he hasn't now. How could he?"

"It better be working out between you two. I mean really, coming from the kitchen staff you two are perfect for each other!" Lily said, ever so excited. That was what made Lily a fun maidservant: her attitude.

Lily took her exit after the work was complete so Sonia could get some rest, but just as Sonia climbed into the bed and set down the brush, there was another knock on her door. Quickly, the princess took out a word search pad, trying to seem busy.

"Sonia, may I come in?" it was Bartleby, which brought a warm sensation to her chest and a giddy emotion to her nerves. With each passing hour, she had been thinking about what to say to him and with no success in retrieving the perfect sentence. Nonetheless, she was grateful for his action.

"Yes," she called to him.

The door creaked slightly as he opened and closed the door, hoping he was not interrupting anything important in her evening affairs. Sonia reassured him everything was fine and that he was welcome to sit with her on the bed.

He too was dressed in night clothing, seemingly ready to go to sleep himself, but Sonia knew that after her conversation with Lily that he must be wide awake. She set aside her word search and sat up properly.

"I was hoping to talk to you about earlier, without possibly making you even the slightest bit upset," he began, and she urged him on, testing her tolerance and giving him a chance. He brought his legs up onto the bed so he could lay next to her as he talked for a while.

"I would understand if you are not exactly happy with the way things turned out and if you are simply tolerating your time here until you can go back to the Resistance and claim your rightful place as princess of Mobius," Bartleby's words made her look in his direction, where she found him staring down at the bed covers, seeing that Lily was right: he did look in pain over something. His head came up a little before his eyes stared straight into hers.

"But I want you to understand my position. I want you to know that every day I could not stop thinking about your safety. I had no idea where you were most of the time, and some days, you would show up out of nowhere. Those days were my favorite because I knew you weren't dead! _Every_ _day_ Sonia, I regretted our decision to let the engagement go because of what was going on because...well, because," There was a sigh before he continued and he desperately needed it. "Sonia, the second you walked out to join your brothers, I worried for you."

Bartleby looked away, but Sonia could already see the water welling beneath his eyes.

"I could never stand to think you might be suffering out there somewhere. I would have rather you had stayed with me, safe within Robotnik's regime where he could do you much less harm. But later I realized things could have never been that way. Still, I wanted to help in any way I could..."

"Bartleby," Sonia reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, her expression completely altered. Feelings of sadness overcame her after hearing his words of compassion towards her, compared to this morning. He was just playing it safe for himself, and he just wanted her to be safe too.

"Sweetie, it's okay, it's all over with now."

"Sonia!" he exclaimed dramatically, jerking his head up to face her, even with the few tears falling down his face. "Don't you ever dare do that to me again! I could never survive it another time through."

Relentlessly, Bartleby reached to grasp her close to him, and Sonia returned the hug. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she reassured him she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Bartleby, I'm happy here with you, and however things have turned out I'm just going to have to accept them; but Sweetie, I'm sorry for making you worry about me. And I'm sorry we called off the engagement too. The situation was just so dire-"

"And now it isn't," he interrupted. "Oh, do you mind if we lie down? My shoulder is starting to ache." Sonia smiled as they leaned back, and Bartleby reached into his pocket, pulling from it a small box, but Sonia could not see what he was up to just yet.

With the fireplace lit and the room dim enough, Bartleby really wanted the scene to be perfect for this. He did not think he would find a better scenario and setting for his ambition as this.

"The situation is no longer quite the disaster it used to be," he said, adjusting himself to look at her. Sonia had no idea what he was trying to say, but to hear Bartleby confess that he missed her, even worried over her, made her feel really special and loved inside. "And you have no idea what it means to hear you say that you are happy here with me," Bartleby continued.

Her hand came up to rest over his chest as she came even closer, finding that no amount of space could fill her satisfaction. Sighing, she had to say it, those three little words that mean so much.

"I love you, Bartleby."

"Oh Sonia, and I love you as well," he said, bringing his other arm around. "So, I have a question to ask you."

He turned her on her right side so she couldn't see him behind her as he freed his right arm to reposition it around her right shoulder. He came so close to her, his chest was touching her back.

"What is it?" she was so confused, which made him smile a little, knowing he could still surprise her.

His left arm came around with the box and he let his other arm open it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring in a princess cut with a silver band and other gems amongst prize jewel. The gasp came automatically from her mouth as he came up behind her to ask the question quietly in her ear.

"Sonia, will you marry me...again?"

Sonia was still in utter shock, even gasping again. She flipped herself over, sending Bartleby back a small amount but not too far away from her. Her arms rested from his chest to his shoulders where her hands resided. Holding the ring still, he was awaiting an answer of some sort, any sort.

"Oh my gosh, of course! Yes Bartleby! Yes I will!" the princess could not contain her excitement. Bartleby had always been a romantic, and when he proposed the first time, Sonia could not believe the setup. With all the trouble he'd gone through to ask her, she felt something special she thought she'd never give up, but...then she did. All for the Resistance. These memories brought a pain to her chest, as though a snake were squeezing at her heart just to make her cry.

"Sonia, what's wrong?" Bartleby asked in worry, but she shook her head and wiped away the tears herself.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm remembering the first time you did this, and though what I gave up for the Resistance was worth it and all, I'd still rather be here, back in my life. Now things will get better and, oh Bartleby, _what_ would I do without you?!" She was crying again.

"You don't have to do without me, Sonia. I'm right here, all of me in one piece," Bartleby said.

He lay his body back and set the ring (lid open of course) on the nightstand next to the bed. Surely the bed could accommodate for two tonight. Sonia brought herself in close, resting her head on his shoulder once more and closing her eyes.

"Thanks, Bartleby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The peak of the morning sun searched every etching of Bartleby's estate before finding its direct opening to that just spot. Though the curtain had been previously closed, it was not done so well enough, allowing for the sun to enter Sonia's chamber room, where Bartleby's arm had slipped soundlessly around her waist over the night.

This ray of light blinded Sonia's eyes as she could feel her body coming alive again, awakening from its deep slumber that felt so wonderfully painful with aches and bruises from the wars of Robotnik. That victory and _this_ morning were already the best moments of her life. Her position she found was favoring her right side and her left arm was resting on something that was not her own.

Bartleby.

Sleeping soundly next to her was her entire world, and he looked cute, as though he knew that even as he slept that he was perfectly handsome as always. As her body turned, she couldn't help but stare at him, so close to her, and what had happened last night...

Last night! She was marrying Bartleby, she said yes, she didn't want anything else, and she couldn't believe that it was not a dream as she thought it had been. Inside was a whirlwind of excitement, but externally Sonia held her composure, only reaching her other hand around to touch Bartleby's cheek. The smile of relief had come upon her face. Arguing with Bartleby was the worst feeling. A morning teardrop fell gracefully from her face like the dewdrops of the rosebushes from his bountiful garden.

A sniffle, a sigh, and with a breath of fresh air, Sonia slipped from his grasp, opening the curtain ever so slightly so she could just barely crack the window. Ah, the smell of past rain, so refreshing and anew! There was nothing else like it, but she found herself alone in this moment. Looking back to Bartleby, Sonia simply wanted to be near him again. So much did she want it that it overshadowed any thought of food or service required in the usual mornings.

Sonia crawled back into bed, enjoying the warmth of her spot and Bartleby's soft breath as she positioned herself to lean once more against his shoulder. The feelings of the rising and falling of his chest soothed her, nearly tempting her to sleep in some more, but she could not let this happen. No, the moment was too perfect. Too perfect for her not to take this chance, and Sonia never let an opportunity pass her by. She pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Good morning, Bartleby," her voice was purely a whisper, but she couldn't help not to say his name, loving the way it rolled off her tongue. A yawn escaped his mouth, and she could see him starting to awaken himself as well. As she leaned herself back against his chest, Bartleby's eyes were just opening.

"Sonia?" he mumbled in question, bringing a hand up to brush his hair out of the way from his face.

"Hm?"

He was surprised to see her leaning against him in just the same way as they had fallen asleep. For him, this could not be a better time as he tightened his grip around her to pull her closer, if that was even possible. The princess looked up at him and he down into her eyes.

"Thank you."

His legs stretched to wake up as she pulled herself up to rest at his height so she could hug him half way. It was his turn to sigh with an elusive contentment, bringing in the deep, new morning.

"I love you," she could not let the morning pass without that phrase. Bartleby yawned again.

"And here I was, worried you were becoming so unhappy you'd never want to see me again," he said. Sonia shook her head.

"I just got frustrated and a little angry."

"A _little _angry?"

"Okay, a lot angry, but I would never let something like that come between us, you know that right?" she asked.

"Of course, Darling. I'm just so glad that it's over."

"Me too."

In order to make up for this horrible experience, Bartleby took time that afternoon to take Sonia out for a walk around the estate and through the garden. As always, she'd taken his right arm in both of hers, and remained close to him the entire walk. They talked about what to say to their relatives, thinking their circumstance wasn't so bad any longer. Queen Aleena would want nothing more than to see her children happy, thinking she had chosen well with Lady Windamier.

Subtly, the nobleman plucked a single rose from the bush in the garden as the two sat down near the fountain. Upon his offering, Sonia blushed a little, mentioning he had done quite enough with the ring she was wearing, making the two of them laugh.

"I'd actually wanted to give you that much much sooner, but I was never given the right moment, probably for the best, wouldn't you say so?" he asked.

"Well, an argument isn't necessarily the most romantic atmosphere, but yes, I'm glad you waited to give it to me," she agreed.

"You do know that there was no one else, right?" he asked, looking at her as she stared at the fountain, sighing.

"Yeah, I had a feeling when my brothers and I came dressed as those horrible, dusty carpet cleaners. I'll admit I was surprised you didn't have anyone living with you," Sonia confessed.

"I will not lie, I was offered many suitors, but none were a perfect fit and there was no forgetting about _you_," Bartleby told her, completely confident in his speech.

"Thanks, Bartleby," she said. "For always being there."

"I told you that I would do anything for you."

"And you certainly did."

She leaned against his shoulder, and he had never felt so comfortable since before Robotnik took over Mobotropolis. Kissing her on the head, he finally confessed that he was more than happy to be able to call her his for the rest of life.


End file.
